videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chell
Chell 'is a guest-DLC Character in [[Mortal Kombat 11|'Mortal Kombat 11]]. 'She's originally from the Portal series and made her debut appearence in '''Portal (2007). ' About Chell Chell is a test subject of the evil A.I., GLaDOS in Aperture Labroatories. Early life on Earth-Portal Chell was one of the many test subjects who were tested in Aperature Laboratories, Michigan. Destroying GLaDOS and accidentally arriving on EarthRealm At some point in 2010 (in Earth-Portal, 2016 in EarthRealm), Chell destroyed GLaDOS and caused a big explosion, which sent Chell to EarthRealm. Returning to Earth-Portal At some point in 2016 (in EarthRealm, 2010 in Earth-Portal), Chell returned to Earth-Portal, then went into a coma and woke up twenty years later. Appearence Chell has a brownish black and tied up hair, an Aperture Science tank top, orange pants and black cybernetic boots. Combat Charateristics Powers and abilities Chell has the control of three gels: The Orange Gel which gives speed powers, The Blue Gel which jumps Chell higher, and The White Gel which can create Portals. Signature Moves '''Propulsion focuses on speed attacks and all combat ranges * Dash: '''Chell dashes at the opponents ** The enhanced version is called '''Energy Dash. '''In this version, after the dash, Chell fires an energy ball from her Portal Gun. * '''Slip: '''Chell fires orange gel at the opponent, causing him to slip. ** The enhanced version is called '''Floor Sweep. '''In this vesion, the opponent slides a little bit more. * '''Angry Bull: '''Chell spills orange gel on the floor, causing the opponet to dash at her. ** The enhanced version is called '''Bull Down!. In this version, when the opponent starts to dash, Chell jumps and shoots an energy ball from above. * Slide: '''Chell slides at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Leg Hit. '''In this version, Chell also hits the opponent's legs. * '''Speed Punch: '''Chell a serie of four speed punches. ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Speed Punch. Repulsion focuses on jumping and height attacks and all combat ranges * Higher Jump: 'Chell jumps high and then land on the opponent's head. ** The enhanced version is called '''Air Dive. ' * '''Air Dash: '''Chell jumps and dashes at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Air Throw. * Trampolined: '''Chell spills blue gel at the opponent, causing the opponent to jump high. ** The enhanced version is called '''Nut Kick. '''In this version, after the opponent is starting to fall, Chell pulls of her leg and kicks the opponent in the groin. * '''Upper Punch: '''Chell jumps and punches the opponent from above. ** The enhanced version is called '''Superman Punch * Ground Slam: '''Chell spills blue gel on the floor, let the opponent jump on it and before he gets in the air, she grabs his leg and slams him on the ground. ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Slam. Conversion focuses on portals and all combat ranges. * Portal: '''Chell shoots portal for diffrent directions. ** '''Upwards and Backwards ** Upwards and Frontwards ** Upwards and Downwards ** Frontwards and Backwards ** Frontwards and Downwards ** Backwards and Downwards X Ray: Not Alive Anymore Chell his the opponent's neck with her portal gun, shoots two portals, one beneath the opponent's head, and another one behind her and kicks the opponent's heas through the portal behind her Fatalities * In a Blink of an Eye (Propulsion variation): 'Chell spills the Propulsion gel on the ground. Then, she steps on it, causing her to move faster. At last, she dashes at the opponent and rips his head out with her Portal Gun. * '''Flying Human (Repulsion variation): '''Chell spills the Repulsion gel beneath her. Then, she jumps, holds the opponent's head and rips it out. * '''Stuck Between Two Worlds (Conversion variation): '''Chell opens two portals and places the opponent in these two portals. Then, she closes both of the portals. Brutalities * '''Brutality #1: Portal Decaptitate (X Ray): '''Chell decapitates the opponent's head with her portal gun. * '''Brutality #2: Meat Face (Propulsion variation): '''Chell punches the opponent's face rapidly, causing his skin dissappear. * '''Brutality #3: Super Chell Punch (Repulsion variation): '''Chell superman punches the opponent in the stomach, creating a hole in it. * '''Brutality #4: Portal Face (Conversion variation): '''Chell shoots a portal at the opponent, causing him to become one and fall on his face. * '''Secret Brutality: Portal Uppercut (Throw): '''After Chell throws the opponent to the portal, she gives him an uppercut, causing his head to get back to the other side of the portal. Other * '''Throw: '''Chell creates two portals, one on the ground and one in the air, then she throws the opponent into the grounded portal. After the opponent falls from the air portal, Chell gives him an uppercut. * '''Friendship: '''Chell gives the opponent a companion cube. * '''Babality: '''Chell turns into a baby. Then she finds a potato, bites it, and suddenly hearing someone saying "Ouch". She turns the potato around and discovers that this was the potato form of GLaDOS. At last, she spits the potato and starts crying. Quotes Chell doesn't talk. However, there are voicelines for her frenemies, GLaDOS and Wheatly, and for the Turrets, which are also enemies of Chell. GLaDOS voice lines * Yes, yes, WORK HARDER! '- '''(to Chell/In the reveal trailer) * You monster - (Whenever Gore, Sheeva, Tremor or Turtle are thrown at her) * I hope a deer will eat you - (Whenever Gore, Sheeva, Tremor or Turtle are thrown at her) * Ouch - (In Chell's '''Babality) * Welcome home. - (When Chell is thrown at her) Wheatly voice lines * That hurts! - (Whenever someone is thrown at him) * Ahhh.. Wait.. I'm alive! - (Whenever someone is thrown at him) * Ahhhhhhhh - (When falling into the elevator to Aperture 1950) Turrets voice lines * HEEEEELPPPP! - (When flowing in Aperture's tubes) * Intruder! - (Whenever being triggered) * I'm d..d...different - (In Aperture 1950) Ending After defeating the One Being, Chell found a way to rescue Caroline from GLaDOS. After Caroline was rescued, Aperture Laboratories weren't in control of a supervisor. However, Chell came out with a solution: Chell will replace Caroline as the new A.I. tester. Intros and Outro Intro 1: '''Chell enters the fight from a blue portal/Enters fight stance '''Intro 2: '''Chell enters the fight from an orange portal/Enters fight stance '''Outro: '''Chell pulls out a cake and eats it peacefully Trivia * Chell was planned to talk in '''Mortal Kombat 11, but the developers wanted her to stay as she was. * There are sevral refrences to the Portal universe: ** Chell's three variations' names - Propulsion, Repulsion '''and '''Conversion '''are refrences to the gels from '''Portal 2. ** Chell's X Ray's name - Not Alive Anymore '''is a refrence to the song '''Still Alive '''that was written for '''Portal and played in the credits of the same game. ** The Companion Cube Chell gives the opponent in her Friendship '''is the Weighted Companion Cube from '''Portal 2. ** In Chell's Babality, she eats (accidentaly) a cybernetic potato. That's a refrence to PotatOS, GLaDOS's potato form in Portal 2. ** The cake Chell eats in her outro is a refrence to the internet meme "The Cake is a Lie" orignated from Portal. * Chell's grunts are recycled from Cassie Cage. * Chell is one of the five guest characters in Mortal Kombat 11. * Along with John Cena, Treyarch Zombies, Scorpion, The One Being, Raiden, Ra'ava, Nightcrow and Shang Tsung, Chell also have a themed stage. * The Conversion 'moveset is recycled from [[Bi-Han|'Bi-Han]]. * Everytime Chell shoots a portal, a platform appears. * In the Reveal Trailer for The Guest Pack, Chell arrived on EarthRealm by accidentally shooting a portal there. However, Chell actually arrived on EarthRealm after blowing up GLaDOShttp://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline_of_the_Half-Life_universe#Around_2010.5B22.5D. * Chell appeared in EarthRealm between the events of Portal and Portal 2. Category:Mortal Kombat 11 DLC